Lost Feather
by sakura-fai
Summary: A Tsubasa R. Chronicle crossover. Holly has found a mysterious feather. Who does it belong to? The owners come to collect it and so does their ex-friend, What'll happen? Read and find out! Told in AF's character's point of view. After TTP and Tokyo Arc
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, or any of CLAMP's works I might be using.

Note: There's two sides of the story, this one is the Artemis Fowl version, the other is the Tsubasa version, and if you want to read it, it's titled: _**Lost My World **_Also, I've read up to the recent chapters of TRC, and TTP, so there might be some spoilers.

_Prologue_

Holly stuck on her helmet and suited up for her mission. With Foaly's voice in her ear, she put on her wings, and walked toward the pod. The flares were about to come up, and it was best to get on now. Getting in, she waited until she got to the top.

* * *

"Reports had come in about a new kraken birth. We want you to check it out, you up for it?" Foaly challenged the female officer, knowing for certain that she would.

"Of course, just tell me the location and I'll go." Holly replied, double-checking all her equipment, suit, helmet, and weapons were functioning correctly. Satisfied with everything, she turned her attentions to the Canary Islands, where the rumored new kraken was supposed to be.

* * *

"I don't see it, Foaly, could it be your sources are wrong?" Holly teased the centaur, expecting him to rise to the bait and defend himself.

Silence

Anxiously, she called out "Foaly?…Foaly? Are you there? Foaly?" into the microphone, but there was still no sound. Finally after what seemed decades but was really 5 minutes, Foaly came back with startling reports.

"This just doesn't make sense! No fairy technology could make my computers go this crazy, and the Mud Men would dream of having something as high-tech as the fairies."

Puzzled, but not wanting to stay in the air too long, Holly landed on a nearby beach with a forest in the background where no one was around, "Explain Foaly, and in plain Gnomish please."

Controlling himself, Foaly began to explain, "It seems that you were right, there is no kraken, my sources were wrong, but…"

Knowing Foaly and the constant bad situations she always seemed to land in, Holly braced herself for horrible news. "Just spit it out, centaur."

"Check your helmet and suit, watch, and etc. Don't you see anything wrong?"

"No, not really...wait! All the readings are going crazy! The location, time, everything! What's happening Foaly?!" Holly demanded.

"That's what's so crazy! I don't know. All I know is that something around you is making this mess."

"Do you know where this "something might be?" Holly asked, while preparing her Neutrino 2000 to Stun.

"Of course, actually I already got the location. Walk into the forest and you'll come upon a clearing. It should be about starting where you are: 30 paces south and 15 paces west. You can't miss it."

"Alright, I'm going." Holly replied while putting her visor and started vibrating. As she walked toward the location Foaly pointed out for her, she kept an eye on her surrondings. Suddenly, a strange feeling came over her, she felt herself being drawn to something. Lowering her gun, she walked, in a trance to where the attraction led here. Surprisingly, she ended up in a clearing, where in the middle was a stump with...with a case! A strange case! With only a feather inside. The feather was white, and had strange pink markings down the middle of it. It didn't seem like normal feather either, it was pretty big, two times her hand size.

"What kind of bird did you come from?" Holly murmured to herself as she drew closer to the feather. She started to pick it up when Foaly interrupted her thoughts.

"Holly! Are you there Holly?" Foaly's face appeared in her visor, a bit blurred but she could still make out the centaur's face.

"Yeah, I'm here, why?" Holly asked curiously.

"Your readings are fuzzy, did you find the object that's been causing so many problems?" Foaly answered while typing furousisily on his computer.

"Yes, it's a feather and it appears to be in some strange case. Here, I'll try to take a picture of it." Holly adjusted the camera on top of her helmet. _Click_ "Got it?"

"Yeah, strange...I've never seen anything like it. Have you?"

"Nope, do you want me to take it back to the LEP?" Holly asked, firing up her wings.

"That'll be best, don't want the Mud Men to get hold of it." Foaly said, cracking a smile.

"See you back at the office." Holly ended the line.

_Little did they know just how much trouble this little feather would bring..._


	2. When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Artemis Fowl, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, or any of CLAMP's works I might be using.

Note: There's two sides of the story, this one is the Artemis Fowl version, the other is the Tsubasa version, and if you want to read it, it's titled: _**Lost and Lonely, An Artemis Fowl Crossover **_Also, I've read up to the recent chapters of TRC, and TTP, so there might be some spoilers.

When Worlds Collide

"Find anything new?" Holly asked, gliding through the double doors, holding two carrots for her best technician friend. She passed one to him as she attempted to read the machines hooked to the strange feather's case, a cylinder with metal coverings on the ends and a little handle in the middle. When you pulled the handle, a door popped open and you could take the contents inside out. Not that anyone had tried yet, you could tell by standing around the feather; it had unlimited power. With it, you could probably do anything you want, but if you couldn't control it...That was the reason why the feather has been kept a secret and the testing lab was so far away from Foaly's usual lab. Everyone who knew about the feather were too scared to even go near the object.Everyone except her and Foaly.

"No! It's so frustrating! My computers go crazy whenever I try to examine it. Whoever made this has some amazing technology!" the centaur scowled. "Hey, is that a carrot?" Foaly asked brightly, reaching for the carrot. Faster than a dwarf tunneling, the carrot was gone, down the fairy's gullet. "That hit the spot."

"Do you do the same when you're with Caballine?" Holly asked, teasingly.

"Heavens, no. I'm on my best when I'm with her. Believe it or not." He turned back to the main computer and started typing furiously. "I'm going to run other tests to see if it'll work, and if they don't. I give up. This is harder to crack than a kraken's shell."

Holly furrowed her eyebrows together, "Are you sure it's made out of technology? Or anything else for that matter? Because the feather has an aura of magic more than anything else."

"How is that possible? Humans don't have magic, and no fairy would ever leave such a thing lying around on the surface." Foaly countered. Working hurriedly around the lab.

"On the contrary..." a voice answered from the entrance of the room. The dark figure stepped into the light and both Holly and Foaly could see it was Qwan.

"Although, they are almost none now, there used to be Mud Men that could use magic. I wouldn't dismiss the idea of 'the feather being made up of pure magic' so quickly. You might be surprised by the results." The master warlock finished. Holly shot a I-told-you-so look toward Foaly. He just glared back.

"Oh? How are we going to test that theory then? Stick our hand in there and risk an explosion or other disasters?" Foaly asked, annoyed that his computers couldn't find anything on this and he was helpless in the matter of magic.

"No, I was thinking of getting N*1 to help. He is pretty good at figuring if something is made purely of magic or not. This could be his major course exam." Qwan answered. "If something went wrong, he could probably handle it."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work, don't blame me." the head technician huffed. Holly laughed, sometimes her friend could act so much like a child sometimes.

"Where is the young imp, Qwan? On the island with the rest of the demons?" Holly questioned.

"No, the Council needed him for something, so I brought him to them. We don't have a curfew or anything, so we can stay a while for him to check this out." Qwan turned towards the door, and to his surprise, saw four figures, and a little creature he recognized.

"Mo-"

A strong force on his back knocked him out cold onto the ground.

Holly's eyes widened, in some many years, she had never experienced something like this before. She had never seen a Mud Man, much less a Mud Boy, step out of a purple oval in the middle of a wall. The boy had mismatched eyes, much like her own, but instead of hazel and blue, his was dark brown and blue and cold, very cold. The human didn't seem to have any feelings, if it was a human. There was something off about the person in front of her. Maybe it was the flaming sword he was holding, or the bloodstains on his face, or maybe it was the fact that, when he pushed Qwan, he didn't hold back, like he didn't care for the consequences for his actions.

Habit made her hand go to her Neutrino 3000 and pull it out, but her brain hadn't caught up just yet. She fired, but missed as the stranger side-stepped out of the shot and went on his way. His expression was of cold, firey determination, and his target was something behind her...The feather!

She started for the case, but got roughly shoved out of the way, she tried to fire at him again, but he had already yanked the case off the wires and took the feather out of the case. Not wanting to harm the feather, she lowered her arm and withdrew her gun. Just then, a shout came from the doorway.

"Raitei Shōrai!"

A bolt of lightning shot through the room, aimed straight at the stranger. Holly looked at the attacker, it was the same person as the stranger! The only difference between the two was that the caster of the lightning spell didn't have a blue eye. She turned back to the dangerous stranger, it seemed that he had wrote a string of characters in a weird language. She watched in amazement as the words became magic. She felt the air tremble with magic. The characters struck against the lightning, but then faded away. She looked toward the stranger. He was stepping through the portal. She saw a glimpse of the feather case going through the portal. She walked towards it but jumped back when the identical-looking twin of the stranger ran in front of her, trying to stop the person in the portal.

His hand had reached too late, the portal closed and disappeared without a trace. Stunned, she stayed in the position she was in, trying to catch up and figure out what had just happened in this little room. _Please tell me this is a dream and that this room is not entirely trashed. _She closed her eyes, wishing the mess to be gone. No such luck. She stored her gun, and walked up to Qwan, trying to get him conscious again. When she reached him, she heard a high pitched voice shouting in Gnomish.

"The feather is still in this world! It's right aboveground!"

She froze and rotated toward the direction which the sound came from. Four strange clothed Mud Men and Mud Girl were staring right back at her. Along with a weird looking creature, from which the voice belonged to, sitting on a blond-haired Mud Man's shoulder. _Right aboveground? But isn't that..._

_Isn't that Ireland?! _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hee hee, so the TRC has landed into AF's world. Sorry if I got some of the details wrong. I'm not sure if Ireland is above Haven. Just for now, let's say it is. ;) OR at least for that room, it is. _

_Please review, I don't care what you say, as long as they are not flames, unnecessary insults or spam. Also, I beg of you, if you see any errors or anything you want me to improve. I would be happy to make changes. I wish to be a better writer, so I can have more satisfied readers. _

_Thank you for reading. ~Sakura_Fai_

_P.S. I apologize for updating so slowly. I like to upload the two chapters for both stories at the same time. :)_


End file.
